I'm Not Your's
by RockaRosalie
Summary: Bella is actually Isabella Lillian Black. daughter of Sirius Black and fiancee to Harry Potter. what happens when Edward tries to win her back?
1. My Fiancee Returns

**PLEASE REVIW AND CHECK OUT OTHER STORIES!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was in the clearing with the Cullen's when all of a sudden Edward ran to me and pulled me behind him and all the Cullen's surrounded me. I watched as7 figures emerged from the trees. Just by looking at what they were wearing I knew who they were instantly and ran towards the one in the middle. I ran faster that the Cullen's ever saw me run and without tripping.

As he took of his hood I ran into his arms and gave him a tight embrace before giving him a very passionate kiss on the lips while he spun me around.

"I missed you Izzy!" he said

"I missed you too Harry!" harry I explained

"Hey no hug for your best cousin?" laughed Draco with a pout on his face

"I missed you too drackey" I yelled as I ran into his arms.

I then went on to hug everyone else, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron, my best friends before being pulled away from Edward who had recovered from his shock.

"Get off her!" everyone yelled as I shook Edward off me and ran behind harry before whispering in his ear "can I come home now! I've missed you all sooo much, especially you Harry" I asked while I turn't him around and gave me a kiss when I heard a growl from behind me. All the Cullen's were staring at me with confused and worried glances. I flipped them off and walked over to Hermione. I got on my knees "Mionie please please tell me Dumbles said I can come home, PLEASE!" I begged even getting a few tears in there.

"Yes Izzy you can come home, everyone's missed you sooo much, the slytherin's don't even pick on us anymore." "Yay I'm going home" I sang as I twirled around, someone then grabbed my wrist and I looked up to see Edward pulling me towards his family.

"Bella what is going on? Love are you okay? "He asked me. Uggh. "First of I am not your love, I'm Harry's, secondly these people are my best friends, my cousin and my fiancé, my real fiancée. Sorry I had to pretend about that harry. It was you know who's orders. Anyway, my real friends call me Izzy, I Hate the name bella for it reminds me of my _shudder_ aunt Bellatrix and that is what my enemies call me. And lastly my real name is Isabella Lillian Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Isabelle Black, the girl who lived, adoptive daughter of Mr and Mrs Weasley and fiancé to Harry Potter." I explained.

"Must be going now" I called, letting my English slip out, I then pulled of the ring Edward gave me, threw it at him and put on the on harry gave me, before pulling out my wand yelling "obliviate" and apperating everyone except the Cullen's to Grimmwald place.

"I'm Home!"I screamed before everyone ran down the stairs and pulled me into a tight embrace.

* * *

**DO YOU LIKE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BY THE WAY THE CULLEN'S WILL RETURN!**


	2. Authors Note:Sorry

** I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN AND I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH HOMEWORK. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST ONE OF MY STORIES EVERY WEEK WITH AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**YOURS,**

**ROCKAROSALIE X**


	3. Think About It

**HEY I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT CLEAR, I AM A TEAM EDWARD FAN BUT I DON'T THINK EVERY STORY SHOULD INVOLVE HIM AND BELLA TOGETHER.**

**THE MORE I THINK ABOUT IT HE IS REALLY OVER PROTECTIVE AND TREATS HER LIKE SHE IS A PIECE OF GLASS AND HE IS SORT OF LIKE A STALKER SO DO NOT EXPECT ALL OF MY STORIES TO BE ABOUT A PERFECT EDWARD OR HIM AND BELLA TOGETHER.**

**THANKS X**


	4. Merry Christmas

**_Hello Everyone,_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't update my story's in a while, I have written them but not uploaded them. I don't really have that much inspiration left and I keep thinking of new stories, not the same stories I've already written, so if you have any ideas i'd be glad to hear them._**

**_I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

**_By the way my birthday was last month, the 28th November!_**

**_Have a great holiday everyone and keep tuned!_**

**_Love From,_**

**_Olivia_**

**_(RockaRosalie)_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
